


Moonlight

by burnsiesx



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Back at it again with the gay icons, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, M/M, The cutest ship, You can't change my mind, only this time it's not angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnsiesx/pseuds/burnsiesx
Summary: What to do when your boyfriend wants to kiss you?Head butt him.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I've got lots of fanfic ideas for these two so here's a short one I wrote last night! 
> 
> Still waiting for more fanfiction on these two, they're so soft and deserve the world.

Silenced filled the small room that was dimly lit by the moonlight outside.  
  
Neil stared out, his dark eyes examining the night sky, trying to occupy his mind, which refused to shut down and let him sleep as his heart was beating fast from the orange head boy that was wrapped in his arms and pressed against his chest as he snore lightly.  
  
They'd been dating for 4 or so months now, and this was the 3rd or 4th time Neil had stayed over. They'd held hands, hugged, shared beds multiple times, gone on _multiple_ dates. Yet,  
  
They hadn't kissed. In fact, Neil was painfully aware they hadn't. He knew he was in love with Todd and had no doubt in mind that he'd love to feel Todd's lips against his, he'd liked him ever since the day he made that stupid biology pun in class.  
  
He'd tried many of times to initiate one between them, but it always seemed like Todd caught on and did stuff to avoid it. Neil guessed he was overreacting that, but it still gave his heart a slight sting. Did Todd not want to kiss him?  
  
He felt Todd shift a bit, his eyes slowly opening as he yawned and looked up at his boyfriend. "What time is it..?"  
  
"No idea. No more than 12am, I'd say."  
  
Todd nodded and looked away from Neil for a moment, his ears and cheeks turning a bright red. Neil knew that meant Todd was nervous. But, what for?  
  
"Everything okay?"  
  
Todd flinched a little at the question, before breathing in deeply and facing Neil again.  
  
Neil swore he saw his life flash before his eyes as Todd very quickly, and clumsily, pressed his lips against Neil's, accidentally smacking their foreheads together in the process.  
  
"Ouch!" Neil moved back a little, his hands leaving Todd and automatically moving to rub his head. On the other hand, Todd had placed his hands over his mouth as he gasped. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"  
  
Neil laughed lightheartedly, the pain subsiding. "It's alright. Here, let me try it a bit slower."  
  
Todd gulped loudly as Neil's hand gently landed on his cheek, staring at Todd as he silently asked for permission, to which Todd replied with a shy nod.  
  
Neil slowly leant in, his lips pressing onto Todd's gently as his other hand found it's way to Todd's and intertwined them, his heart almost exploding as he felt Todd grip his hand tighter and tilt his head slightly to lean in furthur.  
  
After a few moments, Neil slowly pulled back for breath and couldn't help the small laugh that came out as he saw how red Todd's cheeks and ears were as he avoided Neil's gaze again.  
  
"Did you read my mind or something? You know, I was just thinking of kissing you before you headbutted me."  
  
Todd gave a nervous laugh as he reached back and scratched the back of his neck. "No, I'm not that much of a genius. I'd just been wanting to do it for awhile, but I always got nervous and played it off."  
  
Neil eyed him suspiciously as he questioned, "So you _did_ avoid all those times I tried to kiss you?"  
  
Todd went quiet before whispering, "maybe."  
  
"Todd!" Neil gave a playful nudge to his arm, earning a soft laugh from Todd. "I was nervous! Give me a break!"  
  
After a few moments of laughter, they ended up laying back down and cuddling again, Neil sighed heavily as he mustered up the courage for what he was about to say.  
  
"Hey, Todd? I can tell you something? If it's too soon, you can tell me."  
  
Todd nodded, his eyes still closed as he continued to stay wrapped up in Neil's warmth.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Todd froze for a split second, before relaxing and letting himself be honest and vulnerable.

"I love you, too."

  
  



End file.
